User talk:Toughpigs
Williams in the howse John Williams on the front page! I am, indeed, hilarious. -- Scott Scarecroe 23:44, 7 February 2006 (UTC) :Plus, you have puppy smarts. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:03, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Time Out How do you feel about mentioning that an article with a Time Out may be subject to edit protection by an administrator? Dependant upon how severe the case is. -- Scarecroe 20:11, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :I was thinking about that, but I realized that we shouldn't protect the page, for the same reason that we don't protect the main page. If somebody's going to edit a Time Out page, then it's better for us to know about it, and figure out whether the person is being a dick, or just doesn't understand the Time Out thing. The Time Out process is one way of identifying problem users who can't communicate. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:10, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::Good point. How'd you git so smaht? -- Scott Scarecroe 21:34, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :::I copied it off somebody else. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:15, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Logo Logic Not *exactly* vandalism, but it would be appreciated if you'd keep an eye on Logoboy95, who I suspect from his work on the TriStar Pictures page, is our old friend who kept adding odd babble about PBS logos. I just did a major cleanup of that page. None of it is really vandalism so much as overeager and semi-incoherent adding of companies, with useful info and images bundled up with very phrase choices. --Andrew, Aleal 04:11, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :I was wondering about this user as well. I think you're right, it would do us well to keep an eye on their contributions. -- Scott Scarecroe 04:18, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm not quite sure what to do with this page: Walt Disney Pictures. For one thing, it somewhat misleadingly suggests that Disney was the originaly distributor of The Muppet Movie (and as with the other pages, the odd pattern about when the company was founded and when it "merged" seems to have been the result of picking years at random). It may have just been one huge burst of enthusiasm, though, and admittedly the logo images are pretty neat. --Andrew, 04:21, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I didn't look that closely at his stuff, but I was a little baffled by what I saw last night. He's definitely not the same PBS babbler -- that guy should be pretty easy to spot by his distinctive comma use. (He always, puts commas in, where they really, don't, belong.) Why don't you guys post messages on Logoboy's talk page? I don't want to be the only bad cop in town. -- Danny Toughpigs 12:01, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikicity It looks like they use a template to call for the current Featured Wikicity from the front page of Wikicities. I created one for the Muppet Wiki if you wanna check it out, re-write it, whatever. -- Scarecroe 03:42, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Oh, nice. That'll be another project for tomorrow. I'm too sleepy right now for any big projects... -- Danny Toughpigs 03:44, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::They're not jumping up to make us the featured site, but since we obviously won the vote, I figured I'd step up and get the ball rolling. Once we're happy with how that template looks, it's very easy to make it active on the main page. Just swap out "Star_Wars" with "Muppet" and we're up. -- Scarecroe 03:47, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Archive:User talk:Toughpigs